what I think washu really thinks
by Rifleman
Summary: I wrote this because I thought the song Fiction by orgy was always fitting of Washu. Enjoy! (PLZ REVIEW)


Fiction(Dreams in Digital)-Songfic

Fiction (Dreams in Digital) _She's lost in coma  
Where it's beautiful  
Intoxicated, from the deep sleep, deep sleep_  
  
Washu put the finishing touches on here dreamweaver invention, and set about going to bed. Leaving her android double to watch over the machine.  
  
_Do you wonder what it's like  
Living in  
A permanent imagination_  
  
As the machine whirred to life with a soft hum, Washu stopped for a moment. Just lying on her bed, reflecting on the days gone by. Lately, things had been deteriorating rather rapidly in the Masaki household.  
  
_Sleeping to escape reality  
But you like it like that_  
  
"Things have changed far too much" she said as she started to drift off into her sleep. Happy to be temporarily rid of her problems. Although Washu could contruct her perfect world in seconds, there would still be that pang of conscience that she had left them behind, and let them down.  
  
_Guilty by design  
She's nothing more than fiction  
But she dreams in digital  
Cause it's better than nothing  
Now that control is gone  
It seems unreal  
She's dreaming in digital  
Cause it's better than nothing  
Now that control is gone  
It seems unreal  
She dreams in digital_  
  
Washu lived out her ideal reality in her dreams. Guess that brings up the old saying. She would never let the rest of them know how she really felt about the while situation. Never let them know how depressed she felt when everyone scattered when she entered the room with her latest invention. But it was of little consequence now; she was deep in sleep and dreaming happily.  
  
_And your pixel army can't save you now  
My finger's on the kill switch  
I remember I used to compose your dreams, control your dreams_  
  
In Washu's dream, everything was pretty much the same as it was in the beginning, with only a few slight alterations. First and foremost, Washu and Tenchi were a happy couple, peacefully living in whatever setting they chose. However, Washu was not one to lose track of details; she had also constructed the world such that Ryoko and Ayeka got along a majority of the time, although huge sprawling fights (not that much unlike real life) were rare, they didn't happen that often. All in all, things were very serene.  
  
_And don't be afraid to expose yourself  
Before I shut you down  
You've made some changes since the virus caught you sleeping_  
  
But the part that Washu enjoyed the most about her dreams was that she could change anything at a whim. However, regardless of what modifications she made, time was the one constant thing she couldn't change. And every morning she would wake up to another day of fighting, bickering, and her relentless research. Of course, no one would ever suspect what kind of research she was doing.  
  
_Guilty by design  
She's nothing more than fiction  
But she dreams in digital  
Cause it's better than nothing  
Now that control is gone  
It seems unreal_  
  
She would have the last laugh, so to speak; even if it killed her. That was doubtful, but you never could know what can happen when Ryoko gets pissed off, or piss drunk for that matter. She would control all their dreams and live out her fantasy realm in a dreamscape. But this was unlike her; something had changed. There was little remorse about her, especially disturbing when she leered over the console to look at her work. To see her brainshild coming closer and closer to completion, she sat, very contented, anticipating the end result. When they said 'Good night' to her, she would make damn sure it was. Washu rationalized this by saying that it was only in their dreams and nothing concrete would ever come of it. However, morning finally came, and another day set in; something was not right. Something had changed. Everyone was being cordial to each other. Everything as Washu wanted it to be.  
"...Shit..." Washu said as she looked around. But sure enough, everything was as it was in her dreams. "But I havn't even made that modification yet!" she yelled to no one in particular. Then, the images of all her friends wavered and disappeared. Then the Masaki house and shring wavered and disappeared as well. Then, even the scenery vanished, leaving Washu standing in a field of endless nothing. "Ok, I know **something** is wrong here." She said, trying to calm herself down; but failed. Panicking, she just stopped and fell to her knees and started crying. And didn't stop crying until realization dawned on her. That realization being...  
"AH! Ah! Ah. Oh, what the..." Washu looked around to see where she was, she was in her bed; morning had just broken. "It...was...a...dream; just...a dream. I need to lie down."  
  
_She's Dreaming in digital  
Cause it's better than nothing  
Now that control is gone  
It seems unreal  
She dreams in digital_  



End file.
